the_future_is_wildfandomcom-20200215-history
North European Ice
s migrating across the autumnal tundra of the North European Ice.]] The '''North European Ice' is a region of tundra, mountains, and icefields covering much of northwestern Europe, including all of France and Great Britain, as well as the land bridge doggerland, in 5 million AD. In the winter, temperatures can fall as low as -60°C (-115°C in strong winds), and the ice sheet is two miles thick in places. Reflecting its complex geological status, it is known by a variety of names, including Western European tundra, North European tundra, and North European icefields.In the manga The region was formed by the ice age conditions of the time. Geography With the coming of the ice age, so much water is locked in the icecaps that sea levels are around five hundred feet lower than they were during the Human era. These enormous icecaps, two miles thick in places, cover the entirety of Northern Europe and Scandinavia, and stretch as far south as Paris and the French coast. The falling sea levels have also exposed Doggerland, a land bridge connecting Great Britain with continental Europe, creating a large, periodically-frozen plain of sand, gravel deposits washed out by the glaciers, and soil south of the ice sheet. The meltwater of the northern icecaps creates streams, lakes, and ponds in the tundra, as the water cannot drain through the permafrost. Wide areas of land are covered by polygonal expanses of rock, and dome-shaped grassy mounds called pingos or hydrolaccoliths rise in places from the whiteness of the tundra. Climate During the winter nights, temperatures can fall as low as -60°C, and may feel as low as -115°C in the strong Arctic wind. The winter frosts are so bitter that they can shatter boulders. The climate is warmer and less harsh during the summer, following the spring thaw, when temperatures rise high enough to melt most of the snow and ice, at least in the south. Life , a giant sabre-toothed mustelid, is the top predator of the North European Ice.]] As in many polar regions, grasses and lichens are the most common organisms, creating undulating meadows, but other plants do survive in the North European Ice, including fireweed, willows, and heather bells, which grow in shallow pockets of soil. Clusters of cotton grass also grow around the lakes, and clumps of heather form rooting sites for various flowering plants. The biggest plants are low-lying shrubs: due to the harsh winds, few or no plants in the region grow very tall, and even the willows grow their trunks horizontally. s are a common sight around the coasts of the North European Ice.]] A peculiar species of fly with a highly accelerated lifecycle, the tundra fly, inhabits the North European Ice, alongside a number of bees and butterflies. Various small migratory birds, which spend the winter in the south, come to the region in the spring to prey on these flies. Another, larger migratory bird is flightless and almost entirely aquatic: the gannetwhale. This giant seabird, which is a frequent visitor to the rocky coasts of western Europe, has taken the niche of a small cetacean, which all went extinct in the mass extinction. Fewer animals live in the region year-round. The tundra's most common big animals are shagrats, sheep-sized, herd-living rodents which are descended from marmots. With their shaggy hair, thick fat, and herding behaviour, shagrats are perfectly adapted for a life in the cold. Shagrats are preyed on by another constant inhabitant of the region, the snowstalker. This giant mustelid is a descendant of the wolverine, and has evolved sabre-teeth Gallery FIW 1x02 Bay.png FIW 1x02 Glacial mountains.png FIW 1x02 Tundra hills 2.png FIW 1x02 Iceberg.png FIW 1x02 Snowy hills.png Behind the scenes In "Return of the Ice," the North European Ice was filmed in Los Glaciares National Park, in the Andean icefields in the far south of Argentina,Concept | The FUTURE is WILD www.thefutureiswild.com 23 August 2019 and in Norway's Hardangervidda National Park. List of appearances Which is your favourite organism of the ? Shagrat Snowstalker Gannetwhale *The Future is Wild'' **1x01. Welcome to the Future **1x02. Return of the Ice **''The Future Is Wild'' (US) *''The Future Is Wild: A Natural History of the Future'' *''The Future is Wild'' manga **01. North European Icefield *''The Future Is Wild'' animated series **1x12. De-Tour de France **1x20. Scared Safe **1x25. Queen of the Squibbons, Part 2 (cameo) **1x26. Snowstalker in a Strange Land *''The Future Is Wild: The Living Book'' Notes In other languages References Navigation Category:Ecoregions Category:Ecoregions of 5 million AD Category:5 million AD